Crying for the World
by IvoryGreenReading
Summary: The after shock of Eli's overreacting ways and attempt to kill himself because Clare wants space.  All based off of the new promo.  Enjoy, Loves.  Clare/Adam/Eli Friendship. Cause they all love each other.  No matter what.
1. Crying for the World

I'm not sure how to react to the new promo for February..

I kinda freaked...Like, a lot.

I felt a little down hearted about all the Eli/Clare drama, so i wrote this up.

It's supposed to be a one-shot.

But I'm flexible. More is cool, just let me know.

I have two more chapters ready for "returning"

I was going to publish them today, but I was sadd about the new promo :P

But I'm a little more inspired now.

Enjoy.

(:

* * *

Adam pulled her deeper into his chest, allowing her to sob uncontrollably. His heart was being torn for the two of them. They loved each other, but Eli was an ass for what he did to her.

Clare's breathing became shallow as a crash came from behind them. She moaned out with an overflow of emotion, cringing as a scream erupted behind the wooden door. He had lost it.

Clare had felt trapped. She had confronted Adam about how clingy Eli had been, and he told her that Eli was scared that she was going to do just as Julia had done.

Julia had been angered that he never wanted to just run away for a while. Get out of town, just the two of them. Eli was scared that Clare felt the same way. He was worried that she would yell when he said no to her stupid day trips, he would scream back, she would leave in a rush of anger, and never, ever, ever…Come back.

When Clare heard this from Adam, she felt suffocated. Adam distinctly remembered the way she grasped onto her neck and choked out to him that she had to find Eli to talk.

That night, Eli had called Adam. The call worried him, but Adam tried to be rational. That is, until Eli choked back a sob as he slammed Morty's door.

"I'm just done, Adam," Eli had spoken out breathlessly. Adam had opened his mouth to speak, but bit his bottom lip as Eli cried out in anger, "I have to call Clare…"

The phone clicked and a soft buzzing sound came from the receiver end with Adam.

And now, three hours later, they stood with their arms wrapped around each other as she cried for Eli's irrational ways, for her and Eli's break up, for Adam's stupidity when he didn't tell Eli to stop being an idiot when he should have.

And as Adam stood with his hands buried in one of his best friend's hair, he realized that she wasn't just crying for herself; she was crying for the world. At that moment, Adam realized that it _was _okay to cry. Because out in the world, there was a lot to cry for.

And so he did.

The tears poured from his eyes, dripping from his chin to Clare's hair. At first, Clare was surprised, and she looked up to see Adam's pink tinted face. She had taken both her arms from around him and stroked his cheeks.

"I still like 'ya, Clare" Adam had murmured as she laughed at how horrible they must have looked. But, as the words sank into her ears, she let another tear slip across her cheek, "And so does Eli."

On the other side of the door, Eli stood with a long robe on. His ear was pressed to the thick door as he listened to Clare choke on her own tears and pity. He, himself, felt water drip off his chin and land on the handle of the door.

He pushed himself away from the wood to turn to face his window. His hospital room was absolutely dull, and Eli wished to leave the room. He'd thrown the bedside lamp to the floor a few minutes before, and he stopped himself from stepping on the broken pieces(even though he longed to). He was glad Clare had Adam, but he hated that he couldn't hold her, too.

Clare had come to him hours earlier, telling him she just needed a little space. He'd begged her to just let him try to fix things, but she knew what she wanted. She wanted a week.

Maybe two.

After that, she would call him. See how he was doing, and maybe meet up at The Dot for coffee to reconnect.

But he overreacted.

He told her that he couldn't deal with any of that shit before storming off, leaving her to sit alone outside The Dot.

Clare had assumed he needed time to cool off and then maybe he would call her to apologize. He always apologized when he went out of line. Then, they would work everything out and go back to being Eli and Clare.

There was a dance that night that she was supposed to go to with Eli, but instead, she found herself standing with Alli talking about how stupid Eli was being. Alli had asked if Eli knew that she needed space.

"Now he does."

She danced her cares away, and for those short two hours, Alli had helped her loosen up and have fun.

The two girls had burst out of the school's dance with light moods. They sang at the top of their lungs as they skipped across the parking lot, but Clare felt her phone ring in her pocket.

She told Alli to go ahead, and she answered it. It was Eli, rambling on about how he was done with everything.

What was _everything_?

She begged for him to talk to her, but he growled into the phone as a response.

"You promised you'd never leave me."

Alli had turned back at the point, watching as Clare screamed into the phone. She cried out his name over and over, even after the phone shut off.

Inside Morty, Eli was just as confused as Clare was. He didn't exactly know what he was doing, but he knew it was going to take the pain away from losing his only reason to stay alive.

He closed his eyes to keep himself from turning away from the other car. He felt the pain, but he didn't mind.

It was refreshing.

Because now his heart wasn't pained, it was his arm, his head, his leg. He screamed when realizing he hadn't finished himself. Nowhere near that. He may have broken a bone, but nothing more.

He hadn't even touched another car. Instead, he was slammed into a pole. He sighed when seeing Morty's front, and slammed his hands against the steering wheel when hearing the sirens.

Now, with Eli's arm in a cast and his head wrapped, all he wanted was to rewind to two weeks ago and fix everything. Then, he'd still be with Clare.

He looked to the door, holding his breath to listen for Adam and Clare. He heard Adam tell Clare that it was going to be okay.

Finally, Eli took a cleansing breath and pushed the button for a nurse. The door opened a few moments later, and a young woman smiled to him. Eli begged to leave the room for just a few seconds. She had nodded, but never opened her mouth to speak.

Eli flew from the room, nearly toppling into Adam and Clare as they sobbed into each other.

He sucked in air, feeling his sanity rush back to him in great heaps. Clare stared at him, and just as she turned to leave, Eli spoke.

"I will _always _love you."

* * *

Like?

Hate?

Pleaseeee review!

Inspiration comes from music, funny jokes, and ((strangely)) reviews. (:

Ok, not strangely

But still

PLEASEE

Oh, and don't forget to tell me-Want me to keep one-shot?

idk :P

Love,

Caro((line))


	2. Screaming for the World

Yeah, this is short, I know. But suddenly, I've gotten a few (3) story requests and I'm deciding which one (I'm starting one new from my own mind and choosing another from those three to do) I want to try to accomplish.

I've been really inspired lately! And yeah, keep throwing ideas at me, if you want. But I'll be attempting 3 stories in a little bit, so I'll probably hold off on taking any more on for a little bit.

I'm not sure how much I like this one. I wanted Clare and Eli to rekindle their spark through-what else- crazy emotional times. But, I really wanted to concentrate on Adam's part in this. That's why it was so tough. I love Adam, but really getting into his character is a bit of a challenge.

* * *

Adam was the first to speak as a nurse pulled on Eli's arm. He spoke soft, but surely. He told Eli that he needed to leave. For now, at least.

Eli choked on his tears, turning to Clare with hopeful eyes. She nodded, pushing Adam to Eli.

"Go with him. You've comforted me enough for tonight."

Adam was hesitant, but as Clare turned her back on the pair and began to walk away, he felt as though he had no choice.

Once they were inside the hospital room, Adam blew up. He screamed. Just as he had cried moments before, he screamed for the world.

First, it was about how selfish he was. How dare Eli leave Clare to deal with all of this?

Then, it was about how he never listened to Clare. If he'd just _listened, _he would have been out at The Dot for the after party for the dance. Eli would be hugging and kissing Clare.

And finally, Adam just screamed. It was rich and powerful. As it dulled out, an equally pained one came from the doorway.

Clare hadn't left. She had cracked the door and listened to Adam. Once she heard Adam scream out in anger, she let the door open the rest of the way. What stood there scared her.

Eli had his head buried into his good arm as he sobbed. He was whispering to himself, and Clare could only make out one word. A word he repeated through his gasping breaths.

"Forever…forever…forever."

And as Adam quieted his emotional break down, Clare began hers. Adam had begun to run to her. He needed to grab a hold of her so that none of the hospital staff would bother them. They'd already caused such a commotion that day.

Eli got to Clare first, though, and pulled her into him as he whispered to her. Adam couldn't understand what he was saying, but the words soothed Clare.

"Clare, I want to be with you. Just stay here. I love you."

Clare felt like a hypocrite. She'd said the words "suffocated" and "trapped" so many times that day, and now she was clutching to his every word, begging him to hold on for a moment longer.

The tears drifted into stains on their cheeks and necks. Soon after, their anger turned into comforting whispers.

Every couple seconds, they'd choke out repeated words. Words of their love. Not just from Eli to Clare, and Clare to Eli…But, between the three of them. At first, Eli was kissing Clare's hair as he whispered it to her, but then he turned to Adam and repeated the words clearly.

Adam was shocked that he was being involved in any of this. It _was _Eli and Clare's moment, after all. But, as Clare nodded her head and told him how much she loved him, too, Adam found it calming.

He had always seen those two as his best friends. And now, with Eli holding Clare with only one arm as she giggled at his smart remarks, he saw that they were more than just his best friends.

They were his life.

* * *

Meh, not so much. I think I shall write all day. Ideas, loves?

3

Caro((line))


End file.
